


seasons of warfare has temporarily been put on hold

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, also kind of awkward really, normal preg too i guess, super self-indulgent, taking care of your pack is the sign of a good alpha, thar be pwp in this ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For FE3H kinkmeme.  Prompt:Mating season comes to Fodlan, and basically everyone goes into heat or rut at the same time (even the Betas get hot and bothered, though not to the extent of the others). The war grinds to a temporary halt as everyone simultaneously becomes invested in getting it on to the exclusion of everything else. This is considered perfectly normal, and society has ways to compensate for the sudden loss in workforce.For Dimitri, it's a learning experience.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Annette Fantine Dominic, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Blue Lions Students, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, dimitri/everyone okay okay
Comments: 25
Kudos: 112
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	1. felix likes to claim his prize

**Author's Note:**

> You remember that scene in Spaceball with "Sorry sir! I'm trying my best!!"
> 
> Sorry, anon. I'm trying my best!

It was a mercy that the Kingdom Army retook Fhirdiad and rescued Claude from certain doom when they did. The Blue Sea Moon would be upon them soon enough, and with it, the inevitable slowdown of battle as more and more of Fodlan gave in to their instinctual desire to _mate_. Just as the Goddess was said to eventually be reborn, so too would new pups be created to carry on a new generation.  
There would be no celebrations at the monastery, of course. There was a looming incursion into Imperial territory and the inevitable showdown with the Emperor herself to consider, and the only safeguard for the momentary peace was that Adrestian citizens would be just as heat-brained as anyone else for the next two to three weeks.  
Still, the dining hall was well-stocked with meat, grains, and vegetables in preparation for a time when everyone's eating schedules would be off. There were blankets and pillows placed everywhere, with most Omegas fussing over their nests and most Alphas trying to delineate territory to avoid unnecessary altercations.  
For Dimitri, the situation was mildly terrifying. Everyone else was _used_ to this. Had spent years being aware of their bodies, of their particular mating-quirks and aware of compatible (and safe) partners.  
He, however, had only presented recently. Years of trauma, physical and otherwise, had simply left him believing he was, and always would be, a Beta. Yuri and Marianne had given him all sorts of pep talks, and Linhardt had dropped several books into his lap before declaring he was going to sleep for three weeks, but knowing - intellectually - and feeling were two different things.  
He'd taken the upper wing of the monastery for he and his pack, fussing over each and every former Lion as they tried to settle him in turn. Yes, Sylvain would be careful. Yes, Annette had enough warm furs in her nest. Yes, she and Mercedes _always_ had their heats together. Yes, Ingrid's pegasus would be fine if she was out of commission. Yes, Dedue would be perfectly safe tending to his garden and any unseemly Alpha would be met with cold iron if they tried anything. Yes, Ashe did indeed like small spaces, and was fine with the barest of pillows.  
Still. Dimitri did not feel... right. At all.

It started, as many things do, in the training yard. Felix, being Felix, declared that an oncoming heat was no excuse to skip training even if the sweat on his temples spoke otherwise. Dimitri had followed him down, driven by some need to make sure the swordsman was fine and safe, aware of just how many eyes were on the Fraldarius heir.  
As they should be. Felix was always bewitching, and even Dimitri was a little lightheaded by the increasingly pleasant smell that his second-in-command exuded. Cold, like steel, like the wild forests of his territory.  
It was ridiculous, of course. Felix could take care of himself, and even the Goddess could not fell an infuriated Fraldarius. But just because Dimitri logically knew this did not seem to matter at the moment.  
His opponent was Lorenz, who seemed to already be going through the motions of swordplay. The Gloucester heir reeked of roses and, while it normally didn't bother Dimitri, today it was cloying. Despite himself, Dimitri bristled.  
Not so for Felix though. He raised his own weapon, and Lorenz bowed before meeting him in the middle of a white-dirt circle.  
Felix was fast. So was Lorenz, really, although Dimitri could see the issue in such a classically-trained style against someone who had no qualms switching tactics when it suited him. But... Felix wasn't really trying either, which confused the blonde Alpha. Few, including him, could stand up to Felix when he was in one of his _moods_.  
No, the little thought in the back of his mind whispered with too much eagerness. This was not about beating Lorenz, although that was the goal.  
Felix was... showing off. Preening. Even as his eyes were on his opponent, and his sword strikes as on-point as ever, his body language was downright _teasing_. A flash of thigh here, a swing of his well-toned back there, and the white skin of his neck always visible to Dimitri.  
Inside, an unfamiliar urge began to uncoil, even as Dimitri began to fixate on the droplets of sweat that were collecting against Felix's throat. A perfectly bare, unmarked throat.  
Dimitri did not feel like a proper Alpha. Had never truly experienced proper etiquette that was not drilled into him by a dry, droning Gilbert.  
But on the third hit, with Lorenz against the wall with Felix's sword pointed at his chest, Dimitri could stand it any longer.  
He grabbed onto Felix's hand before the swordsman could protest, and led him back to their cordoned-off quarters.

Felix's nest, as it was, was quite spartan and favored thin furs spread out with a group of swords stacked neatly near the pillows. Dimitri had found it strange, but Felix hadn't deigned to explain himself.  
They barely made it before the dark-haired man was positively _climbing_ Dimitri, and even fully clothed, the blonde felt an unfamiliar dampness pressing against his stomach.  
"Did you like it?" Felix purred, tugging Dimitri into the center on top of a striped-fur rug. "Do you think you can handle me?"  
"Felix," Dimitri nosed at him, trying very hard to resist the urge to tear every piece of fabric off of his Shield, "Do not tell me that was intentional."  
He received a scoff,and a very demanding hand between his legs. Dimitri snarled, body instinctively bucking upwards.  
"You weren't going to do anything, Dimitri. Stew around in your head more." Felix kissed him before Dimitri could protest, and the muted taste of his mouth was heady, far headier still, the gland on his neck that Dimitri desperately wanted to dig his teeth into.  
It was all going faster than he could contemplate. They'd just begun talking again, being friends again, and now...  
Could he truly... have this?  
"Do it," Felix ordered, grinding harder as he fumbled with the complicated strings of Dimitri's trousers. "Or maybe you can't afte..."  
Dimitri bit down and Felix positively _howled_ , arching upwards as Dimitri broke through skin and was rewarded with a sharp, cold taste that was distinctly _Felix_.  
His body acted on its own, hands tearing fabric free even as Felix expertly wrestled him whenever Dimitri's hands became too eager. It was Felix, after all, and he would not submit without Dimitri bodily dominating him every step of the way.  
He finally had his Shield flipped over, one hand pressed against that still-sticky gland while the other positioned his rump upwards.  
Dmitri's mouth watered. He had never... seen an Omega's hindquarters this close, and the wetness between Felix's folds looked positively delicious, gleaming like syrup.  
Felix moaned, pushing back and Dimitri leaned forward, hastily shoving his fingers inside.  
" _Sothis_ " Felix keened, but his body tightened around Dimitri all the same. "Hurry it up before I knife you."  
Ah.  
That was what the swords were for.  
Still. Dimitri withdrew his fingers and pushed them in again, utterly fascinated by how eagerly Felix responded to the treatment. He rose up, positioning himself and thrust inwards.  
This time, Felix _sobbed_.  
Dimitri stopped, resisting every little urge that was currently dominating his thoughts. "Did I.."  
"I'm fine," Felix said through clenched, heated moans. "You're just..."  
"I'm?" Too rough? Unrefined?  
"Huge."  
Oh.  
He moved again, a little slower, and was rewarded with another little whimper that he was starting to quite enjoy hearing. Felix kept pushing back, taking him deeper, and the noises of discomfort quickly turned into deep, satisfied moans.  
How pretty Felix was. How nicely he took Dimitri in, some stupid, ghastly part of Dimitri's stubborn Alpha brain cooed, just like a proper Fraldarius in service to his King. He would look better, that same part conjured up, full and swollen with Dimitri's pup.  
"Felix..." Dimitri groaned through gritted teeth, dazed, thinking only of how deep he could go, how perfectly trained he could become, "Felix, I..."  
Felix clenched around him and Dimitri shouted, white sparking as he wrapped himself tight around his Shied, digging his teeth in to whatever skin was closest.  
His brain silenced, fixated only on the warm taste and the little moans Felix made as he gripped onto Dimitri's cock as stubbornly as he could.  
It was... strange, feeling himself empty into another. Stranger still, as a knot swelled up and he felt connected to Felix in a way he only allowed in his darkest fantasies.  
Felix flopped over, dragging Dimitri with him onto the furs. He let out a string of curses as Dimitri coiled his arms around Felid's waist, still feeling the warmth and the slight swell that he could imagine instead was his seed taking root.  
If only such fantasies were more than that.  
"Not bad," Felix mumbled, tilting his head so Dimitri could lick at his broken gland. Bleeding slightly, but it would leave a lovely scar in its place. "For a first time."  
"You compliment me so," Dimitri rumbled, content. "Thank you, Felix, truly."  
This time, there was another scoff. "I'm not done with you yet, Beast."  
Dimitri's dick gave a very interested twitch.


	2. ingrid likes to not be distracted by foolish things

Even with Felix milking him (and wasn't that taking on a new meaning) for all he was worth, Dimitri felt unsettled and well... horny. It was terribly embarrassing, especially as Felix had taken to going between his quarters and Dimitri's almost entirely naked, still with Dimitri's seed dripping between his creamy-white thighs.  
It was, Dimitri assumed, intended to be calming, but it only made him want to mark the Shied up _more_.  
He did not know if all ruts were like this, or if he was merely at the beginning of a storm that he was ill equipped to handle. But Felix deserved a break from his, well, _fixation_ , and Dimitri had promised Dedue that he would keep to a regular eating and resting schedule.  
Some Beta had been kind enough to stock fresh fruit and vegetables in a small room of their quarters, and dried jerky was carefully stocked in a basket right next to it. Dimitri nibbled on the jerky first, and then began devouring an apple with more gusto.  
He smelled Ingrid before she entered and turned, awkwardly hoping he was dressed enough not to offend her.  
She smelled good. And, despite himself, he wasn't entirely certain he had everything under control.  
Judging by her pinched expression, she was hardly pleased by it.  
"Ingrid." Dimitri bowed, forcefully gripping tighter to his red apple. "Apologies. I am..."  
"No need." She pushed past him and he had a distinct whiff of something that made his hands twitch. "Are you well, Your Highness?"  
"Well enough." Ingrid was his friend, his companion, his trusted knight.  
Ingrid was _his_.  
Some part of his inner thoughts must have alerted her, judging by the way her lips parted just so. She looked down, and Dimitri was certain he'd made her uncomfortable.  
"I do apologize. This is... I am..."  
"Don't worry. It gets frustrating, the first few days." Ingrid stood up straighter, determined, but Dimitri did not miss the way her legs clenched. "Just... remember that it is natural, Highness. Those urges."  
The urge to flip her over and claim her was hardly natural, as far as Dimitri was concerned. But now that he had the thought...  
Dimitri breathed and looked down at his apple. Later. He should eat. He promised he would eat.  
"Well, see you later then. I have to make sure Sylvain hasn't done anything stupid." She huffed. "Really. Sooner or later he's going to to get himself in a lot of trouble."  
Dimitri grimaced. Ah. Sylvain. Indeed, he had heard stories of the redhead during these times, and his own experience had given him plenty of dread for what kind of mess he'd have to clean up.  
There was an easy way around that, his... less logical mind supplied.  
Goddess.  
"Well, excuse me." Ingrid pointedly grabbed an apple, her other hand still near her waist.  
He could still smell her, and it stuck in his rut-addled mind.

Dimitri's eye opened as he heard his door groan. His first instinct was, as always, _danger_ , but his Alpha brain was quicker; immediately standing to attention as a musky, needy scent hit him with the force of a tornado.  
"Ingrid?" he scratched out, sitting up slightly. The only light came from the outside window, where the half-moon and sliver of stars cast everything in pale shadows.  
"Highness," Ingrid said, hesitantly offering a stiff bow.  
Dimitri's fingers twitched, and he curled them tighter around the blankets as he resisted the urge to push her down into the mattress. She was, after all, Ingrid, and taking advantage of one of your knights was downright deplorable.  
(Not that it would be taking advantage. After all, she'd sworn fealty, and moreover, was _his_.)  
The choice was made for him. Ingrid let out a very un-knightly curse and drew forward, placing herself directly onto his lap. The slight hard-on Dimitri had been very forcibly ignoring became noticeable, and Dimitri realized with dawning hunger that his pegasus knight did not have anything on under her sheer nightgown.  
And she was very, very soaked.  
"Ingrid.." he rumbled, and could almost feel her quiver above him, "is this?"  
"It's so _irritating_ ," she groused, leaning back to fumble with the waistband of his light sleeping pajamas. "Highness, I apologize, but, I... it's..."  
He lifted his hips up obligingly, just as Ingrid leaned close so he could nuzzle at her exposed, angular throat. Ingrid had always remained a Beta, raised to keep herself under heavy control even when those around her were losing themselves to the lure of the season. Even now, he could feel the tension wound tightly in her entire body.  
"Please," she begged again, grinding down against him, "Just... for a little while. It _aches_."  
And indeed, he could feel the way her sex was dripping wet, different from Felix but no less attractive. Dimitri reached down, surprised at how open she already was.  
"Toys," Ingrid hiccuped breathlessly, lifting herself a little as he explored her with his fingers, "In my own room."  
Ah. "Sylvain did not...?"  
She made a very un-Ingrid squeak as he found a curious spot inside and rubbed it. "Sylvain is out there making an idiot of himself."  
The Alpha inside Dimitri rumbled, dark and foreboding, and that made Ingrid grip him tighter, moving up and down as she mewled for Dimitri to hit that spot again.  
She was hardly made of glass, and would carry his pups well. Her body was muscled and strong, and smelled so very good...  
She took him in one slow, steady push downwards. Dimitri bit back a groan, eagerly thrusting upwards as she made her own gasps of quiet pleasure.  
It was hardly the epic stuff of her novels, and when he bit down on her shoulder she made the most breathless sigh of relief.  
Dimitri flipped them both over, Ingrid's body bending perfectly for him as he quickened the pace, clutching to her hips to keep her from hitting the headboard.  
She came with no sound at all, then again, before Dimitri emptied himself eagerly into her warmth.  
" _Goddess_ ," she groaned, squirming around his still-growing knot, "It's..."  
Dimitri panted, awkwardly aware that he'd likely left bruises along her thighs and hips that she'd be wearing for days. "I..."  
"No." She let out a breathless laugh, uncharacteristic as she reached for his hand. "Thank you. I do feel better.."  
They were still connected, and Dimitri hesitantly tried to settle on his side with her legs still locked around his waist. "Should I..?."  
"May I sleep here, Highness?"  
"Of course." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "As long as you like."


	3. ashe likes to be in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very brief mention of mental illness / dissociation here.

In Duscur, mating season was considered sacred. A time when you reinforced your bond with your chosen one, and a time to focus on the various gods that granted blessings to both the people and the land.  
It had been quite a change, going to Faerghus, where people were far more... cavalier, with such a private affair. Dedue had witnessed many years where Dimitri had sat alone in his bedroom, apparently unbothered as those in his royal court took to rather lascivious exercises.  
He had not known, at the time, how... disconnected His Highness had been.  
Which perhaps was why he was so encouraged to see Dimitri actually involved in this particular season. He had been concerned about the prince's mental and physical health, but His Highness's scent was all over their chosen quarters, and while it was... strong, it was also soothing.  
Well.  
Perhaps soothing was too strong a word. _Protective_ , perhaps. As a Beta, Dedue considered himself not beholden to the whims of Alphas or Omegas, and thus his role was to make sure everyone was taken care of.  
Which, judging from the scents mixed together all around him, His Highness had also been busy doing.  
He was not surprised to see Ashe in the small, makeshift kitchen.  
He was, however, mildly startled to see him pressed against the counter, Dimitri buried deep inside him as they both made heady, hazy pants.  
Dedue coughed, politely, and they both looked up, startled and flushed.  
"Oh. Dedue." Ashe squirmed, the tiniest of blushes appearing on his pale cheeks. "Sorry. Um..."  
Dimitri's blue eye was wide; hazy with lust and shame.  
"Do not be concerned." Dedue rumbled, patiently setting down the ingredients he collected. Everyone likely needed a warm meal, and perhaps some reviving tea as well.  
"Dedue.." Dimitri breathed, awkwardly moving Ashe. "I..."  
"I asked him to!" Ashe interrupted, curling his arms around Dimitri's neck. "Please don't feel guilty, Highe... I mean, Dimitri."  
Dimitri shook his head, "No. It's. I'm glad... that..."  
Truly, His Highness was a kind soul. "Ashe has not... handled an Alpha before. I imagine he has been in great pain."  
"Yes. It really is fine." Ashe agreed, nuzzling at Dimitri's throat. "It's... it feels intense. But I do like it."  
"Perhaps I should..." Dimitri hesitated, and Dedue felt a pang of anger for all the souls over the years that had harmed such a good man.  
"I am most impressed, that Ashe is that flexible." he said flatly, and Ashe flushed all over again. "He takes you quite well."  
" _Dedue_ ," Dimitri scolded. "Ashe is..."  
"Really, really horny. Could you move again?" Ashe bobbed his hips, and Dimitri hesitated only briefly before obliging.  
Dedue ignored the sounds - mostly. Ashe was an encouraging lover, it seemed, whereas Dimitri met each noise with a pleased grunt and a steady rattle of wood. He had enough space to chop vegetables and boil broth, and His Highness was safe and accounted for.  
All was well, as far as he was concerned.  
Ashe's scent grew deeper and muskier, and Dedue felt his own instincts stir as the silver-haired Omega came with a sob of relief.  
Dimitri held on to him, making low, steady purrs against Ashe's neck.  
"Oh." Ashe gasped, "oh my."  
"Sorry." Dimitri mumbled, "it's..."  
"No. Wow. It feels... good, really."  
Ah.  
The knot then.  
"I'm about to brew some tea. Please sit and have some." Dedue rumbled, and thanked every God that listened for his self control.  
Dimitri crashed against the floor, Ashe still wrapped around him with his head buried against Dimitri's throat.  
"Just a moment... I think." Ashe mumbled.  
"Would you like some soup as well? It should not take long."  
"Please."


	4. dedue likes his highness to be well

Ashe and Felix were dozing in the small common area that was quickly being filled with more blankets and pillows than their own nest. Mercedes and Annette were awake enough, giggling about something or other as they gave each other gentle pecks on the cheek.  
Dedue collected the empty bowls and cups to deposit in the sink later. Everyone he'd been able to find was fed and hydrated, and only Felix seemed to be worse for wear.  
He suspected that had to do more with the swordsman's attitude than any natural illness, of course, because he had no doubt Felix had approached the season as a battle, and one he intended to win using whatever logic Felix usually ascribed to.  
Perhaps he had claimed Dimitri, instead of the other way around. The two had been... talking, lately. Or trying. Felix was not the most tactful person Dedue had ever met.  
Ashe mumbled something softly and hugged his pillow closer. Or - no, that was His Highness's pillow, was it not?  
Speaking of...  
Dimitri was not in any of the rooms, nor was there any evidence he'd left to go down to the other areas of the monastery.  
Dedue finally found the blondde siting on one of the makeshift ramparts, looking upwards at the clear sky. His fingers tapped against the wood, another sign that he was not entirely settled.  
"Highness?"  
Dimitri blinked and turned his head, looking at Dedue curiously. "Ah. Dedue. Thank you for dinner."  
"You are not inside yet?"  
"I just thought I'd like some air. It is a lovely night, don't you think?"  
"I'm very pleased how well you've been doing, Highness."  
That caused the king-to-be to pause, awkwardly looking away. "The impulses are... a little overwhelming, I must say. Part of my mind is fixated on knowing where everyone is and... if they smell like me, whereas another part is trying to stay grounded, I suppose. Holding back, because..."  
He was always so kind. "If they did not trust you, they would not be in this area with you."  
"Dedue," Dimitri sighed. "I can feel it. The rut."  
"Is it not natural?"  
Slowly, Dedue approached. He could see the tension in Dimitri's shoulders, in the slight tent of his pants.  
"If I... lose myself in some other way, I do not think I could bear it." Dimitri admitted quietly. "Not when I have so much to lose."  
"You will not." He should not be so bold. Not with his lord, who had given so much to so many.  
Still.  
Dimitri was no beast. He had never been one. "Let me take care of you, Highness. Please."

Dedue knew he was a quiet man. He did not need to say much, and it was far more important to say the right thing than say many things at once.  
Still, he could not resist groaning as His Highness's tongue pushed in and out, the way it curled against his privates before being replaced by a puff of air. His Highness's right hand kept moving along his spine, fingers curling and uncurling at random intervals.  
It was important, for His... Dimitri... to feel safe, and thus for Dedue to not show any signs of pain or discomfort. Not that he was - the sensations were very nice, and he could already feel a warmth coiling tightly in his stomach.  
"Dedue..." Dimitri growled, his voice dropping to a low, _Alpha_ growl. "I..."  
"Please." Dedue braced himself, "do what your body is telling you."  
He griped tight to the stones on the ground, breaths coming out in steady, controlled puffs. He could feel Dimitri lining their bodies up, His Highness's hands roaming unsteadily on Dedue's hips.  
Dedue shuddered as Dimitri began - slowly - entering him. Without an Omega's natural biology, it was more difficult, but decidedly not painful.  
Breath by breath he took Dimitri inside, his prince becoming bolder in his thrusts. His hands were warm; settled around Dedue's stomach as he felt Dimitri's teeth digging in to his collarbone.  
Dedue grunted encouragement, soothing hums, whatever His Highness needed to hear. He closed his eyes, imagining their coupling being somewhere other than in the middle of a war; perhaps a small cabin like he grew up in, surrounded by the warm smell of Duscur Irises and incense, just the two of them, whole and hale. They would have a pup, perhaps many, and...  
"Dedue..." Dimitri grunted, again, and Dedue reached up, coiling their hands together. He was fine. This felt fine.  
"Please continue, Your Highness."  
The blonde rumbled, low and unsteady. "Do you not think it appropriate to call my name when I am inside you?"  
Gods.  
"I will not break... Dimitri."  
That spurred him on, and the first thrust was nearly enough for Dedue to pitch forward from the force. The heat in his belly pooled, and he tilted his head back repeating it over and over again, a prayer, a blessing, whatever it needed to be...  
Dimitri's teeth dug in to the soft skin and heat enveloped the Duscur man from the inside out. Dedue shuddered, coming in unsteady spurts as Dimitri's weight nearly took him down again.  
He could feel the knot forming - a decidedly... uncomfortable sensation that nevertheless made him feel blissfully connected to his prince.  
"Thank you.' Dimitri mumbled, gently nuzzling at Dedue's shoulder. "That was..."  
"You did not hurt me... Dimitri." Dedue knew he was blushing, and perhaps it was for the best that they were facing away from each other. "Please do not feel as if you must hide yourself from us."  
Another low rumble, but Dimitri did not disagree.  
"I... will do as you say." The knot was deflating, and Dedue made only the tiniest of huffs as Dimitri withdrew. He felt oddly serene, feeling Dimitri's seed leaking from him.  
"Shall we go back inside?"  
"Yes. Let's go together."


	5. mercie likes sharing; annie likes mercie

Mercedes felt good today. Mostly-clearheaded, and Annie had snuck out to get some fresh strawberries that they'd eaten together with some tea and pastries.  
The heat was still curling throughout though, but she could take a little bit of time to herself before she would start thinking about filling that particular need.  
"Felix?" she asked, passing through to get some fresh laundry. She and Annie didn't wear much more than a loose robe during their heats, but it was still nice to have some sense of modesty.  
Felix grunted, glowering at nothing. Still, even with the frown, he seemed calmer than he'd ever seen him during the Blue Sea Moon.  
And he reeked of Dimitri.  
Ah. "Is everything going well?"  
"He's deep in a rut," Felix said, and Mercedes almost believed he was pouting. "And he kicked me out."  
Ah. "I'm sure you need a break too."  
Felix snorted. "I'm _fine_."  
And indeed, he did look... all right. Maybe a little tired, and a little pale, but she'd seen worse. Omegas that had mated with unkind Alphas, or Alphas that had gone too frenzied at being separated from their pack. But their group seemed to be settled, and well-fed, and well... it was nice. Especially after so many years of hardship and strain.  
Maybe that's why Felix was so perturbed. His relationship with the future king was still healing and evolving, and she had no doubt it was easier to communicate physically than verbally.  
"He's going to do something stupid again." Felix grumbled, trying very hard to not sound worried. "Without someone to mind him."  
"Why don't you go outside for a bit and get some fresh air? I'm sure Dimitri will ask us if he needs help."  
He huffed, but she could see him considering it. "Maybe just long enough for some sparring." He reached up, rubbing at the healing bite mark on his skin.  
"I'll tell him not to worry. And, could you please bring some more soap and some blankets? I need to wash most of them later."  
The Shield nodded, looking still a little disappointed. But that wouldn't last long, she was sure.  
  
Mercedes knocked politely on the door leading to Dimitri's small quarters. "Dimitri? Do you need some fresh sheets?"  
There was a low grunt, "Oh. Ah. Mercedes..."  
She opened the door and stepped inside.  
And immediately felt her body sing to attention.  
The King-to-be was sitting on his bed, awkwardly toying with himself. The whole room smelled of Alpha, but it was a comforting scent, so unlike some of the harsher smells she'd caught around the monastery.  
He flushed, glancing her way and then down at himself. "Ah. My apologies. Give me a moment to... "  
She smiled. "It is the Blue Sea Moon, you know. How are you feeling?"  
"Better." His hand stubbornly stayed on himself, fingers twitching. "I intended to check on everyone but..."  
"But..."  
The blonde released a breathy, self-deprecating laugh. "You will forgive me for being a little... indecent, I hope."  
"Why?" She tilted her head, considering. "Is that so bad?"  
"I am told not. But I prefer not to go around," he hesitates, fingers twitching again, "biting all of you."  
"I feel a little left out, to be honest." She moved closer, setting her sheets down. "We're friends now, Dimitri, and pack bonds are sacred things."  
His palms slid onto her hips, pressing against the soft, worn fabric of her robe. His hands were warm, just like the rest of him, and Mercedes thanked the Goddess that he was no longer lost to darkness.  
"Mating Season doesn't _just_ need to be about well, mating, you know." She pressed a kiss to his temple, sliding more onto his already-warm thighs. "It's about bonds, and taking joy in each other."  
"You are most likely correct." he nuzzled into her touch, making a low purr as her delicate fingers went along his neck and up, gently petting his scalp. "Still. If I hurt any of you in my eagerness, I would not forgive myself."  
"You could have at least told Felix you were worried for him." She moved her hips, just a little, liking the weight of him beneath her. She and Annie were used to fingers, but it surely would feel nice to have something that could reach much deeper. It had been a long time since she'd felt safe enough to share with anyone but Annie. Yet another reason they needed to end the war sooner rather than later.  
Dimitri chuckled, slowly leaning in to nose at her throat. "He was offended that I did."  
Slowly, she wiggled her hips a little more. His cock nudged at her entrance, and she let out a breathless laugh as she tried to slide - slowly - to let him deeper inside.  
"Mercedes -" he gripped her shoulders gently, and she guided his shaking hands to her breasts. They were always sensitive during heat, and one of her favorite things was to have Annie's face buried between them.  
"Like this," she instructed, riding him with steady, even movements. His lips went up, pressing soft, wet kisses all along her collarbones and the tops of her breasts. "See? Doesn't it feel nice?"  
"You're warm." he hummed, pumping his hips upwards. She moaned low, eagerly wrapping her arms around his neck as he scraped his teeth over a sensitive nipple.  
"Oh, Merc... Oh!" Annie peeked in, squeaking in surprise. "uh, sorry, sorry, I..."  
"Don't worry Annie," Mercedes breathed, reaching her free hand out towards the petite redhead. "It's fine. Come in."  
Dimitri glanced up, briefly, and then nuzzled back at Mercedes' throat.  
Annie gulped, but she could already see her interest piqued. She hadn't had any Alphas, but it seemed important somehow to solidify their bonds as best as they could.

Annie settled uneasily next to her, and Mercedes could already tell she was getting very interested. Her hand drifted between her legs, fingers idly rubbing as she bit her lip.  
"Dimitri, don't you want to help Annie too?" Mercedes asked, resting her free hand against his neck. He blinked, dazed, and looked at Annette like he couldn't quite seem to focus.  
Mercedes guided them both - Annie above him so he could lick at her dripping entrance, and Mercedes riding him with enthusiastic coos. Annie made the sweetest of moans, and each movement reached deeper and deeper inside in a way that was making Mercedes sing.  
Annie came with a sharp cry, and it caused Dimitri to move faster. Mercedes moaned, eager and happy as he emptied himself inside of her.  
They breathed, coming down from a dizzying high. Annie slumped down beside her, snuggling close.  
"it's not..." Dimitri breathed, reaching an arm around to gently pet Annette's hair. "Is this comfortable?"  
"Oh yes." She adjusted her hips, "I like the knot. It feels very nice."  
"Mercie..." Annie scolded, and Mercedes giggled softly.  
"Don't worry. You get next round." She'd never seen Annette take a knot before.  
It was going to be delicious.


	6. sylvain likes to cause trouble

Sylvain didn’t really like to stay in one place during the Blue Sea Moon. It was far easier to move around, occasionally ducking into other Alpha’s territories to woo some Heat-minded Omegas or generally make a pest of himself, just like his father would want. 

And… Ingrid. Always best to avoid Ingrid.

Their own little territory was starting to get a little too… hot, as it was. Even _Mercedes_ had looked all blissed out, snuggled up to Annette who smelled suspiciously Dimitri-ish. Well, everything smelled vaguely like Dimitri, and that was yet another reason that Sylvain was absolutely avoiding all of it. He trusted His Highness, he just… wasn’t sure how much.

Best to spend his time romancing safer targets, especially those who were already weak for pretty redheads. He’d found some alcohol in the Abyss, and a nice group of pretty Omegas to charm and…

A very rough hand wrapped tight around the back of his neck.

Sylvain grimaced.

“You look out of place there bud.” His captor chided.

“Balthus, who do you have here?” a semi-familiar voice asked, and Sylvain was hit with the distinct, heady scent of a very powerful Alpha.

“Oh.” Sylvain chuckled weakly. “Hello there, Yuri.”

Yuri stared at him, unimpressed.

“Oh come on, they were totally in to me.” Sylvan groused, trying to look (mostly) harmless. They’d tossed him in to a small side-room which wasn’t torture by any means, but absolutely _not_ how he wanted to spend the rest of his mating season. “What’s wrong with a little inter-House socializing?”

Yuri crossed his arms. For someone that was so overtly pretty, Sylvain was absolutely sure he could tear him limb from limb if he so desired. “I really don’t take to other outsiders trying to link in to my territory unannounced. Especially ones that have no business being with _my_ pack.”

“So you just let me go and forget I was even here.” Wouldn’t be the first time he’d been forgotten about, really. He was used to it.

“So you can bother another pack? No. You’ll just stay here until this whole thing is over.” Yuri gripped the heavy door, intending to shut it tight. “Unless your minder decides to pick you up, I suppose.”

Great.

Just great.

Good old Sylvain, always getting taught _lesson_ s _._

He’d been through his fourth iteration of trying to remember Professor Manuela’s _Love of Isaac and Sereno_ paradox when he heard noise from outside. There was a distinct grumble, followed by noises and a scuffle.

Okay.

Maybe he was a _little_ surprised when the door opened, revealing a very disdainful Yuri and a very disappointed Dimitri.

“Oh, hey there Your Highness. Having a lovely time?” Sylvain waved, awkwardly, and prayed that Dimitri didn’t notice that his trousers were still a little unkempt from his most recent play session.

Dimitri sighed. “I am very sorry for all of this, Yuri. I had heard Sylvain was being…. Improper, but with everything going on…”

“Oh no, he’s not getting out _that_ easy.” Yuri glanced at them both considering. “Not to mention you owe me for roughing up my two Alpha guards…”

Dimitri coughed weakly. “Yes, well… they were… rather…”

“Did you seriously pick a fight with someone Highness?” Felix was going to be _pissed_. Or… possibly turned on. It was hard to say during the Blue Sea Moon.

“Oh, no, they just…. Wanted to scuffle. Yes.” Dimitri looked down, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “I merely restrained them for a few minutes.”

“By holding them up by their collars.” Yuri flicked his hair back. Sylvain was fairly certain he was not at all being _entirely_ honest, because he recognized the glint in the lavender-haired man’s eyes all too well. “There are rules about territories, you know.”

No.

Dimitri likely _didn’t_ know.

“So… if you want your little pest of a redhead here, I’ll give him back to you.” The smile that crept along Yuri’s face was positively devious, “if you put him in his place at least.”

“I’m sorry?” Dimitri said, just as Sylvain wailed a “ _come on_.”

“You heard me. Speaking from experience, sometimes it can does a rogue pack member a little good to _submit_.” Yuri waved his hand, “Get on with it.”

Dimitri looked uncomfortable. Sylvain sighed, because the sooner this was over with, the sooner he’d at least be out from a boring _room_.

“Fine. Don’t worry, Highness,” he winked. “I know exactly what to do.”

“Sylvain…” Dimitri hesitated. “If you do not wish to…”

The air took on a decided uneasy taste, and it occurred to Sylvain that he probably wasn’t lying. Dimitri had been far more _protective_ of them since the season started and well…

Well.

It might not be the best idea in the universe to have two of the strongest Alphas in the area going at each other’s throats for dominance. The last thing they needed at the Monetary was a giant hole in the ground that would result from it.

This was far less of a punishment than it _could_ be at least.

He swaggered over and Dimitri hesitated, looking at both Sylvain and Yuri. This close, Sylvain could sense the tension in his leader; made even more pungent in someone else’s territory

That was…

That smelled kind of hot actually.

It wasn’t easy to get to his knees, with how tall he was. Still, Sylvain gripped onto the back of Dimitri’s thigh and _breathed_ , noting the already-visible bulge beneath Dimitri’s trousers.

“it’s okay, Highness.” His eyelids fluttered as his Adam’s apple bobbed. “Trust me?”

“Trust him,” Yuri echoed, and Sylvain didn’t miss the glint in his eyes. “Go on.”

Dimitri’s hand in his hair was all the permission he needed. Sylvain undid the buttons on Dimitri’s trousers and puffed air on the very, very visible, musky dick that was straining against the prince’s smallclothes. Why he’d bothered wearing any at all was anyone’s guess, but _of course_ Dimitri would have an odd sense of propriety still.

He mouthed at the cotton fabric and wow, Sothis, the musky scent was going straight to his blood and belly. Sylvain shuddered, saliva collecting under his tongue as he steadied himself. His long fingers tightened around Dimitri’s leg as Dimitri freed himself and Sylvain knew he was drooling. Just a little.

“Nice to see you’re proportionate,” Sylvain joked, a little nervous as he brushed his lips against the tip. The grip on his hair tightened significantly, and Dimitri let out a little grunt that made Sylvain think about all sorts of dark things.

Deeper then. Sylvain could… do that. He slid Dimitri’s cock into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he resisted the urge to touch himself. But oh, maybe… maybe he should. He didn’t have a lot of experience on the giving end, but he wouldn’t _mind_ tasting more of the Prince. And yes, he was definitely…

Dimitri’s hips jerked, just a little bit and Sylvain hummed. The scent was even stronger, and maybe later he could get Dimitri to cover him in it in a more _private_ fashion. As it stood, he could feel Dimitri’s hand drifting down, cradling his jaw and the movements becoming a little more agitated. He could hear the blonde growl warningly, and in the corner of his eye he could see Yuri touching himself ever-so-slightly.

Sylvain looked up, a little intimidated and a _lot_ turned on to have that hunger directed at him. He swallowed down another round of drool as Dimitri pushed himself deeper, still taking steady, slow movements.

He could handle it. Probably. He _wanted_ to handle it. Sylvain moaned, trying to take Dimitri deeper as the blonde started hitting his throat. His own erection was definitely straining now, and he really, _really_ wanted to play with himself. He reached down, eagerly imagining being bent over, used and put in his place, maybe Felix would watch, oh yes, he really, really wanted to be _watched_ …

Dimitri grunted, grabbing hastily to the back of Sylvain’s skull. He only had a moment to prepare as Dimitri forced his cock deeper, and he let out a hasty whine as the cock in his mouth twitched, all the warning he got before Dimitri exploded in his mouth. The blonde pulled back, just enough for the whiteness to cover his face in heat.

Sylvain groaned, clutching at himself as he licked the warm seed and felt his entire body go limp. It didn’t take long, especially because Dimitri leaned down to help him along.

Okay.

That was…

Wow…

“Sylvain?” Dimitri’s voice was a near-growl, possessive and still hungry.

“Just… just a moment, Highness” Sylvain replied weakly, trying to clutch at whatever he could. What had he been thinking about before? It didn’t seem _entirely_ important right now…

Especially not when Dimitri kissed his face, gloved hand helping clean the spend off of him. Totally unfair.

“Well,” Yuri cut in as Sylvain let Dimitri help him to his wobbly feet. “You can have him back. Do try to keep him in your quarters, won’t you?”

Sylvain shivered in anticipation. Especially as Dimitri’s hand went possessive against his waist. “That will not be a problem.”

They were going to have a long, long day.


	7. yuri likes being on the winning side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of sex work? Briefly? Why are you reading this if not for the sex anyway?

Yuri LeClerc liked to believe he was an intelligent Alpha. He had to be, given his upbringing and choice of occupation. More importantly, he had his own pack to protect from any and all dangers, and he had a very _big_ pack.

He wasn't prone to moods, and he especially wasn't prone to ruts. But this particular Blue Sea Moon had been decidedly..

Well, _rowdy_ , he supposed.

“You really want to spend this entire season wrestling like some untrained hound?” he quipped, reaching his head back to watch Balthus pin some poor Beta against the thick blankets they'd tossed out everywhere. There were only so many quiet places to be found in the Abyss this time of year, and he preferred to let everyone have their own spaces. Assuming, of course, they didn't cause trouble.

“You want to join me?” He could see the telltale movement of Balthus's hips – nothing _wild_ , exactly, because Balthus would rather gut himself than admit he was horny. Balthus's constant state of denial was almost... cute.

“No thanks.” Still...

He felt...

Curious. That was a good way to think about it.

“So, that Prince that decided to come down here the other day. Seems nice enough, especially for someone that was supposedly a holy terror on the battlefield.”

Yuri hummed. Indeed, Dimitri had been.. interesting. He'd followed the news of the Kingdom Army as close as he could without being involved, because all he'd wanted was to keep his pack safe and out of the conflict. It never ended well, when the bottom-dwellers tried to pick a side. It was a gift from the Goddess that the Abyss had stayed as safe as it had over the years.

Well, that and apparently a certain missing Prince fighting on the front lines whenever the Empire sniffed too close to the Monastery's walls.

Better to not think about that.

“You want to throw our lot in with them?” The Beta beneath Balthus was moaning, and he could smell Balthus's interest piquing. “Might not be such a bad thing now. Hapi's even given him a nickname.”

Maybe it was about time that he take a personal interest in the future King of Faerghus. Yuri was, after all, an intelligent Alpha.

The quarters of the former Blue Lions' class didn't look particularly special, especially give that the leader of the whole army was likely inside. He could smell a mix of familiar people, along with herbal tea and freshly-cooked meat and vegetables. Hardly what he'd expect from a future King.

He politely knocked against the wooden door that led to the inner chambers. It was, after all, terrible manners to enter an Alpha's domain entirely unannounced.

The Shield of Faerghus opened it, and Yuri smiled his most charming smile.

“Felix, wasn't it?”

Felix's cat-eyes narrowed warily. For an Omega, it was intimidating enough, but the effect was rather ruined by how well-fucked he looked.

“Yuri.” Felix didn't move from the door.

“I wanted to see your Prince, if he's available.”

Felix scowled.

“Oh! Felix! Is that Yuri?” Ashe's voice carried excitedly, “I'd love to say hello to him!”

“Did he bring something to eat?!” And there was Ingrid, Sothis bless her.

“I just brought myself. Yuri replied smoothly, and glanced at Felix again. “Are you really going to disappoint them by not letting me inside?”

Felix huffed and stepped back, looking away at the wall. “Be quick.”

Yuri bowed politely and breezed in.

It looked, for lack of a better word, _homely_.

The former common area was completely covered with blankets and pillows with another stack of bedding set neatly in the corner, ready to use. Someone had even put out a plate of pastries and fruit and a pitcher of what Yuri suspected was warm tea. Most of the pack was sitting on the floor in a small circle in various states of dressed, busy with some benign board game that Yuri did not recognize.

“We’re paying _Assassin in the Manor_ , if you’re interested.” Ingrid sat a little straighter, pointing at the elaborate setup and the various pieces all over the old, worn wooden board. :”Ashe is probably cheating.”

“It’s not cheating if you know where you put your servants.” Ashe protested meekly. “My siblings and I played it all the time as children.”

“Charming.”

“Personally, I’m just waiting to see how long it takes Felix to give up.” Annette mumbled, her head resting in Mercedes’ lap. “He _hates_ board games.”

“They’re _dull_.” The dark-haired man settled back down, still watching Yuri. The lavender-haired man didn’t miss how he deliberately put himself between Yuri and a dozing Sylvain.

“Thank you, by the way.” Ingrid moved a blue piece along the board, “Sylvain’s been _much_ better behaved since you intervened.”

“ _Ingrid_ ,” Sylvain groaned, burying his head against a particularly fluffy pillow. And ah, were those fresh teeth marks blossoming on his neck? _Interesting_.

“That’s good to hear.” Now… “Where _is_ His Highness, by the way?”

“He wanted to help Dedue to bring some groceries back. And check with the rest of the army, just in case. With the season starting to wind down, we have to be prepared to move soon.” The blonde knight frowned, looking up at Yuri. “Do you need assistance?”

“Just wanted to chat for a bit.” He bowed again. “Good luck with your game.”

“Oh, Yuri, hello.” Dimitri looked up from a stack of letters. The missing Prince was indeed in a small study, Dedue standing guard not too far away. He still smelled _strong_ , but it had been a long time since Yuri had felt at all bothered by the smell of another Alpha.

Not that his own scent was all that overpowering – a little bit of carefully-applied cologne would go a long way.

“I apologize again for Sylvain. We have.. talked about his behavior going forward.” Dimitri sat up straighter, folding his hands together as though waiting. He was hardly the picture of a dominant Alpha.

Very, very interesting.

“Did you two have fun once he submitted?”

Dimitri blushed bright red.

Yuri liked to know how nobles _ticked_. Not out of malice – certainly not, but it was in one’s best interests to always know what drove another and what buttons you could use to… _motivate_ them. And at the end of the day, Dimitri was no different than any other. Perhaps a little more worn than most, with less of a veneer of gentility, but that made him far easier to read. Hypothetically.

“We never really have had a chance to speak about your intentions when this war is over, have we?” Yuri settled in to a chair across from the king, making sure to sprawl in the most enticing manner possible. He could tell just by the way the blonde’s eyes tracked him that he wasn’t _uninterested_.

Ruts were useful things.

“Well, let us hope we _do_ win this war. It is long overdue that I do my part.” Dimitri looked down, very briefly. “I imagine you wish for security for the Abyss?”

“I do.”

“I cannot promise to know what the Archbishop will intend but… I do not wish to see any more suffering if it is in my power to prevent it.” The Prince offered a weak, unsteady smile. “And there will need to be many able hands to repair the country, don’t you think?”

“You want to employ my men?” Yuri sat up, moving closer to inspect the blonde. He didn’t sound dishonest, but he’d known enough nobles that thought people in the Abyss were disposable fodder. “Is it true, by the way?”

“Is what true?” Dimitri’s nostrils flared. Yuri smiled.

“There were quite a few rumors before the Kingdom Army found you. Just… curious.” Yuri reached up, delicately moving a strand of hair away to expose his neck. _That_ got a response too.

“I imagine there are.” Dimitri set his letters down and breathed. “But, yes, I would like to employ anyone willing. I cannot offer much coin, but…”

“You’d have to go through me, you know.” Yuri slid out of the chair to lazily lean against the desk. “Are you sure you’re willing to do that?”

“Yuri,” Dimitri huffed, but his body language gave him away. This close, he was teetering on the edge of asserting dominance or submitting, and Yuri doubted the blonde knew himself. “Is there another reason you stopped by?”

“You take all the fun out of seduction, you know.” The lavender-haired man brushed their fingers together, just a tease of contact. “Let’s just say sometimes it’s best for pecking orders to be settled in more pleasant ways than fighting. And my men won’t submit to someone I don’t approve of.”

Dimitri’s gaze went dark, and his lips thinned. “There is no need…”

“But you _want_ to. Just a little.” Yuri knew he was pushing his luck. But he was very good at playing this particular game. And he had to be _sure_. “So, Your Highness, care to settle which one of us needs to be on top?”

In retrospect, Yuri hadn’t had much of a chance to begin with. Not that it mattered that much, pinned down against the desk with Dimitri’s lone eye looking only on him. The room _reeked_ , and even with his own instincts protesting, he had to admit the smell wasn’t the worst he’d ever been subjected to.

You could tell a lot about an Alpha when they were on top of you. Whether they were smart, or easily malleable. Whether they actually _cared_ , or saw you as just another warm body to entertain them during their ruts.

In the case of one Prince of Faerghus, he was… trying, fingers gently tracing along Yuri’s bare chest as if studying him. His thumb kept brushing along Yuri’s navel, just this close to brushing the fine hairs near his groin.

“Thought you were a beast,” Yuri hummed, tilting his head so Dimitri could lick at his jugular. “Holding yourself in check for me, Highness?”

“Dedue’s just outside.” Dimitri warned, and his teeth scraped along his shoulder. 

“And?” Yuri’s hands drifted up to Dimitri’s scalp, then down to his spine. He doubted the other was a gentle lover normally, _couldn’t_ be…not with muscles like _that_. “Don’t want him to hear us?”

Dimitri huffed, and his whole body pushed forcefully harder against Yuri when the smaller man touched a particular scar. “He worries.”

“About me?” Yuri’s eyelashes fluttered, as he rolled his hips, pleased to feel hardness prodding in _almost_ the right spot. “What’s a little fun between Alphas?”

Sooner or later that princely façade would drop, surely. Yuri knew the game. 

Dimitri reached down, curling his fingers around Yuri’s thighs. “I don’t normally do this you know.”

“A pity.” Yuri nuzzled against him and laughed at the rumble. There it was. “There’s a vial in my jacket pocket, if you’d be so kind.”

The room briefly smelled of oil and warmth as Dimitri’s fingers traced around his entrance, curious. Yuri knew he was good – prepared, because Yuri was _always_ prepared for whatever business came to the Abyss.

“Apologies. I am told I am…”

“Mm?” The little thrusts were hardly satisfying, and perhaps he’d overestimated the Prince of Faerghus’s talents.

“Rather large.” Dimitri fumbled. “Are you absolutely certain?”

Goddess, was he an Alpha or a whelp? “I can take it.”

Still, he grimaced slightly as the prince pushed inside with unsteady, uneven thrusts. Not the worst he’d ever experienced, but decidedly _amateur_.

And oh, that was a pity. He really was blessed in certain… areas.

Yuri hummed out encouragement, clinging as the larger Alpha pushed deeper and deeper. Still restrained, swinging between being too gentle and too hard, but there was something almost sweet about it.

And then, as Yuri clenched around him, he caught a flash of _hunger._ The desk rattled, and Dimitri began growling.

Right there. Right.. against…

Yuri came with a practiced moan, coating both their stomachs. And then the blonde pulled out, just in time as Yuri felt the other’s knot catch and his own seed make even more of a mess.

Dimtiri fell back in to the chair, still clutching at the smaller Alpha as they both panted.

“Well.” Yuri took a moment to compose himself, brushing sweaty locks away from his neck. “Feel better, Highness?”

“I don’t believe this is the best way to discuss postwar plans.” Dimitri responded, his too-large hand still against Yuri’s hip. 

“Maybe not, but it has its uses.” Yuri cleaned them both up with a spare handkerchief – a _proper_ man of the evening never left a mess – or evidence – behind unless they needed to. “I’ll be in touch when the Kingdom Army begins to move again.”

“My thanks.” Dimitri sat up, uneasily trying to get back to his papers that had somehow avoided getting trashed during their tryst. “For… everything.”

His pack was apparently having some kind of celebration when he returned, and Yuri was only slightly surprised to see Hapi and Constance picking at donuts with a great deal of consternation. A few of his pack tittered around Yuri, all nosy about where he’d been and what sort of adventures were going on above ground. As though any of it could be as dramatic and absurd as the things that went on in his little corner of the world.

“So…” Balthus tossed Yuri a bottle of corked alcohol that was likely low quality but good enough for whatever was going on. “What’d you figure out?”

“I think he’s a good man. We can trust him.” Yuri opened the drink and took a long sip, letting the alcohol burn his throat and take some of the taste of the Prince of Faerghus away. “If he wins, of course.”

Balthus’s eyebrow hot up, considering. “You sure?”

“I know Alphas.” Yuri smiled, “You don’t trust me?”

“You’re the boss.” Balthus shrugged and raised his own drink. “To the end of the war?”

“To the end of the war.”

  
  
  



	8. dimitri likes his family

Dimitri woke up to the sound of a quiet groan.

He was surrounded by heat and warmth, and he was fairly certain it was Dedue’s chest that was serving as his current pillow. Felix was pressed close against him, and he heard the soft hum of Annette singing in her sleep somewhere near his back. Somewhere past him, he could see Ingrid and Sylvain wrestling over blankets.

It was hard to believe Blue Sea Moon had ended just two months ago. Since then, they’d taken the Silver Maiden and taken Enbarr itself, although Dimitri was not fond of reminiscing on that.

Still, his loved ones safe and well and alive, surrounding him, made it all worth it. Truly. There was still the need to have them _close_ , even though the desire to bend them over and breed them had faded with the waning of the season. Perhaps for the best; and Dimitri could not say he was fond of being so rut-brained. 

Felix twitched, and Dimitri let him untangle without too much fuss. He looked a little worn out still, but most of the Kingdom Army had spent the last several nights celebrating the end of the war. Dimitri was fairly certain there was no alcohol left in Fodlan.

“Morning.”

“Ugh.” Felix pressed the heel of his palm to his eyes. “Why do you let them party so much?”

“I did not allow any such thing. I seem to remember you and Ashe had a competition of your very own going.” And Felix, Goddess save him, was not one to back away from a contest. “You lost, by the way.”

“Shut up.” Felix stood up and stretched, and then hesitated. “Ugh.”

“Felix?”

His Shield was already fumbling over the bodies still asleep in their small shared nest, and Dimitri winced as he heard the distinct sound of retching. Felix seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and both Ingrid and Dedue had also seemed… queasy.

Hold on.

“Felix?” Dimitri sat up, blinking and trying to view his Shield from another room. “Should I..?”

“I’m just hungover.” Felix grumbled sourly from somewhere near the bathroom. “Don’t read in to it.”

“Hey, we just ended a war.” Annette wound her fingers around her handkerchief and looked curiously at her half-eaten meal. “Of course our stomachs are collectively in knots. Right Sylvain?”

“Oh, yeah. Knots. Right.” Sylvain yawned, somehow managing to look exhausted even though it was only early afternoon. “Makes perfect sense.”

“It’s funny. I usually _love_ Dedue’s cooking.” Ashe furrowed his brows as he looked between Dedue and Dimitri, and then back to the beautiful dish they’d made for the upcoming postwar council. “But doesn’t it seem… a little spicier lately?”

“It does seem off. Perhaps it’s the Adrestian potatoes?” Dedue rubbed at his chin and then looked at his stove. “I imagine the soil is different.”

“Yes. That’s probably it.” Ashe laughed weakly. “Well, let’s keep trying? I won’t give up on cooking this until we get it just right!”

“I’ve never been sick in my life.” Ingrid crossed her arms. “And I am _not_ getting sick _now_.”

“Everyone…” Mercedes clasped her arms in front of her stomach. She hesitated, praying to the Goddess that her packmates would be… settled. After all, they still had a lot to do. “I don’t think we’re _sick_ , exactly.”

All eyes went to Dimitri, the soon-to-be King of United Fodlan. 

“No way.” Sylvain gulped. “That’s not…”

“Surely, Mercedes, you’re joking. Hah?” Dimitri looked at his pack, all sitting at their usual table at the monastery. “That seems…”

“But we took our tea!” Ashe protested weakly. “And we were… I mean, it’s not that I blame His _Highness_ , exactly, but…”

“But I’m _\- we only did it once_!” Sylvain followed, looking down at his own body with utter confusion. “No way would… I am not…!”

“I don’t know what your problem is.” Felix looked to Dimitri, who was two steps away from a panic attack. “At least now Gilbert will be off our backs to _marry_. He’d already made a damn _list_.”

“That is true. Not that I intended to marry to begin with but…” Ingrid hesitated, “The castle _is_ very large, Your Highness. And still very empty.”

Dimitri squeaked. “Everyone… do not feel that you… have to…”

Dedue rose up, and tried to fight back the blush on his cheeks. He patted his stomach, considering. “Mercedes?”

“Yes?” she smiled, because Dedue could usually be counted on to be the voice of calm.

“Could you please teach me how to knit baby clothing?”

“I must admit I am unfamiliar with how your group operates but perhaps it is for the best that I do not ask questions.” Dimitri held out a yellowed parchment, covered in lines and lines of text. “As we discussed, I am interested in whatever labor participation the Abyss can offer. There is not much money involved, but any homes built and food farmed should be shared equally among the participants.”

Yuri read through it, once, then twice, then carefully tucked the document into his sleeve. “Sounds very generous, Your Majesty. Far more generous than I was expecting from royalty.”

“Ah…” Even now, the newly crowned royal managed to look entirely _common_. They were even meeting in his old, patched-together classroom at the monastery, which itself was devoid of opulence. “Think nothing of it. We all have to assist each other, don’t you think?”

“And congratulations on your news.” Yuri tilted his head, just waiting. An exciting end to the war indeed.

“Oh.” Dimitri blushed. “Thank you, but we have not… announced anything yet. I suspect we will need to, to settle the rest of the nobility, but the inheritances and successions involved hardly seem to matter. They are my loved ones, not my political pawns.”

“Never thought I’d hear a king say _that_.” Yuri leaned back, and allowed himself the smallest of smiles. Perhaps it would be a new age after all. 

Dimitri awkwardly coughed. “Yes, well. It is time for some changes, I believe. Ah,” he paused, glancing to his left. “I apologize. Would you like some wine?”

“No thank you.” Yuri waved his hand before it settled on his stomach. “Have to keep a clear head, you know?”

The next Blue Sea Moon came, bringing with it a brand new sort of chaos. At Fhirdiad, maids and servants hustled and bustled, attending to the wailing pups as their parents tried to juggle the needs of their newborns with the needs of state. Dedue and Ashe had spent months putting together the nursery, and Ingrid and Felix had covered it in all sorts of furs and blankets, and yet it still did not seem enough space.

Dimitri had given up on taking any business that was not immediately important. Instead, he was doing his best to switch out blankets and check on his packmates, and had managed to brew some… _passable_ tea for everyone to partake in.

“They were fine before.” Sylvain groused, gently nosing at his little girl. She was a loud one, but tended to cry herself to sleep just as quickly. “Maybe Ingrid’s just bad with children.”

“Maybe _you’re_ just finally getting your comeuppance.” Ingrid’s pup was much quieter, and watched everyone with big, owlish green eyes. “We just won a war. We can handle some little pups.”

“Well, I think it’s nice. We can all go through this together too.” Annette cooed at her and Mercedes’ children. Just like their parents, they tended to cuddle together whenever given the opportunity. She’d already made three new songs about whales and ducks and piglets that seemed to put the babies to sleep almost immediately.

“Speaking of, where is Felix?”

“He mentioned taking his pups to the training yard.” Ashe stopped, glancing towards Dedue and Ingrid. “You… don’t think he’s already given his twins swords, do you?”

No one answered.

“He wouldn’t…” Dimitri soothed, then stopped. “Probably?”

Perhaps it was best _not_ to think about that… yet.

“Um, Boss…” Balthus looked up from the cradle just as a wail began echoing through the small space.

“I told you not to bother her.” Yuri came over, gently petting the hair away from his little girl. She looked just like him, save for those big blue eyes. 

“It’s just..” Balthus grimaced, rubbing at his hand. “I think she might have broken my finger.”

Yuri clicked his tongue, and cuddled his little girl close. “Told you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen don't think about it too much please if you do my brain might collapse on itself
> 
> TYVM for the fill request, it was a challenge and probably a little too self-indulgent but well, it gave me something to work on for a week. And now we can all think of the Dimi-babies causing chaos all over Fodlan


End file.
